The Celestial Reaper
by nega saiyan
Summary: After one incident on a job, Lucy began seeing things that no normal person could, Hollows. All she could do was run whenever one appeared and that put a wedge between her and her guild mates. But, when new people come and offer her chance to change how she deals with these Hollows and gain new powers, Lucy will experience an entirely new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **(A/N: As a heads up, this takes place after the Edolas Saga)**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I slowly began to wake up after seeing the sunlight hit my eyes. I slowly sat up while pushing all of my blankets off of me. As I got up, a surge of pain ran through my feet, just like any other day. It reminded me of how I was not looking forward to going to the guild, lead alone just leaving my home. You see, on a mission Team Natsu and I went on a few weeks ago, something happened.

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK...THREE WEEKS)**

 _Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charla, and I all went on this mission to deal with these weird monsters with masks that were terrorizing this small area. But when we got there and after talking to the one guy who lived there, he wore a green and white hat and outfit with a cane,_ **(A/N: If you guys have seen Bleach, you know who I'm talking about)** _we couldn't find any of the monsters. We all decided to split up and search on our own. After searching the small area outside of the guy's place, I was about to go back and say I couldn't find something, but something hit me_ , _literally. All I felt was something sharp and heavy land on my back and I only saw blood before passing out._

 _After having a strange dream, I woke up and saw that I was all by myself. I looked on my back and saw that I was perfectly except for a few blood stains on my clothes. Soon, all of my friends came rushing over to me, saying that I was gone for at least two hours. I explained what happened and said I was alright. Oddly enough, when we got back to the guy's house, he gave us the full reward and sent us out without even letting us explain. We couldn't do anything about it, so we just left._

 **(FLASHBACK...END)**

* * *

Little did I know, what hit me back then did more than what I though. I probably should've known that something was weird after seeing that weird dream. It showed this weird monster hovering over this unconscious body that looked just like me. And from what I could tell, there was a chain that was connected to her and I guess lead to me. I also think that a few people showed up, but I couldn't tell. I either woke up after that or can't remember the rest, either way, something must've happened to me because what's changed in my life now.

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK...TWO WEEKS)**

 _It was just a regular day at the guild for me at the guild. I went to the back of the guild to get more cups and plates for Mira, but when I went into the room, the first thing I saw were these glowing eyes. Soon, I could make out exactly what it was. It was some kind of...monster with a mask. It hit me, that was the same kind of monster the others and I had to deal with and the same one I saw in my dream. I tried to lash my whip at it, but it didn't even make it flinch, it just let out a loud howling noise. After that, I couldn't help it, but I started shaking uncontrollably. It was probably because I got a bad feeling from it now. And it got even worse when I saw it start to move towards me._

 _When I saw move just by an inch, I ran out of the room and the guild while letting out a loud scream. I could've sworn I felt all eyes on me, but I didn't care. I ran and ran because no matter how far I went, I felt that thing still right behind me. Soon, I was on the outside of Magnolia and my legs couldn't stand running anymore. I ended up falling onto the ground. I looked behind me and I saw that thing right on top of me. I closed my eyes shut, waiting for something to happen, but it never did. All I heard was it's howl again and the sound of a sword slash. I opened my eyes and everything was normal. The only thing that was left near me was a black butterfly._

 **(FLASHBACK...END)**

* * *

And that's how it's been ever since. Those weird monsters would show up around Magnolia or in the guild and all I could was run. I felt so helpless. I just wish I knew how to fight those things. And the thing that's the worst about this thing is that no one knows about. Not even my spirits. The first time I brought it up, they all said they didn't see anything but me running and screaming out of the guild. I brought it up with my spirits, but they didn't see or sense anything either. I keep thinking my friends think something is wrong with me, but I know all I'm trying to do is not get killed.

Anyway, I'm getting ready to go to the guild by doing my hair and putting on my clothes, which was a pair of light blue sweat pants, a white long sleeved shirt with a gold star in my chest, black ankle boots, and putting my hair in my usual side pony-tail using a light blue ribbon. I put on my belt with my keys and whip and left to the guild. I took my time since my feet were always sore, but it was also because I got a bad feeling in my stomach. Right as I entered the guild, my face slammed into something. I took a step back, and I immediately saw what I hit, a barrier. Freed's handiwork, I can tell.

"Guys! She's here!" someone shouted. I looked up and saw Happy flying over my head. Soon, all of Fairy Tail was gathering around me while I was still in the barrier.

"Guys, wh-what's going on?" I said, placing my hands against the barrier.

"Lucy...it's starting to get out of hand." said Erza.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I said, fear in my voice.

"Your screaming and panic attacks." said Gray. My eyes shrunk and my blood ran cold. That's when Master Makarov came out of the crowd of people.

"Lucy, we thought it would just be over if we let it continue, but you seem to be worsening over nothing." said Master. My entire body began shaking after hearing Master. What, do they think something's wrong with me?

"No! Master, everyone, please understand! I'm just trying to avoid them!" I cried, banging my fists against the barrier that's holding me in that one spot.

"There's nothing to avoid!" Cana shouted.

"You've just lost it!" Gray shouted as well.

"Lucy, you're obviously not well. We have no choice, but to send you away to until you are well again." Master said.

If my face could get any paler, I swear it did. The barrier around disappeared and Elfman and Gajeel grabbed my arms before I couldn't even think about running. I tried struggling, but I couldn't do anything since they had such a strong grip on my arms.

"Guys! Please, you have to let me go! I can't stay here to long!" I shouted. My eyes rest on Natsu who was just a few feet away.

"Lucy...just stop it." Natsu said, not even looking at me.

I could feel my just shatter after hearing him say that. He was my best friend and partner. How can he not believe me!? I could feel tears begin to run down my face, but I was also gritting my teeth as I looked down at the ground, while also clenching my fists tightly. Right before I could even say anything after that, I suddenly felt a large and suffocating power appear. And before I knew it, everyone around me, even Master, all fell to the ground.

"Guys!? Hey!" I cried, seeing if anyone would respond. No one did, but I could they were all breathing. Before I could relax after that, I felt something that was far too familiar. And evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Lucy's whole body was frozen stiff from that evil feeling she now recognizes all too well. After dealing with them for almost a month, she can now easily tell where it's coming from, which direction, how far away it is, and how strong it is. But every time, it's always close by. And this time, it's right in front of her. Lucy was staring straight at the ground, too afraid to look up. This one showed up closer to her than any other ones, so she couldn't help but be frozen in place.

"So...you are able to see us." said the Hollow. If Lucy could become anymore frozen, she did. She pretty even stopped breathing. Lucy didn't even know these things could speak, so saying she was surprised is an understatement.

"Why...why are you after me..." Lucy muttered, not even moving an inch.

"That is simple. You are different from other humans. And we Hollows do enjoy the thrill of the hunt." the Hollow said.

Lucy's heart suddenly skipped a beat after hearing that. Her legs began moving on their own and she ran straight out of the guild. The Hollow immediately began the usual chase. Lucy just ran aimlessly around Magnolia until she ran to the park with the giant tree in the center. She slammed her back against the tree, completely exhausted. She looked up again and, right above her, the Hollow stood above her again.

"Ah crap..." Lucy whispered.

"Hehe. After all of the others who've come after you, you just give up now. How disappointing." the Hollow said. Before Lucy could say anything, the Hollow grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up in to the air.

"D-dammit..." Lucy choked out, trying to pry the Hollow's hand off of her neck.

"Looks like your luck has run out, little girl." the Hollow said. It started opening it's mouth wide open, so Lucy closed her eyes shut, waiting to be eaten alive. But, that's when a miracle happened. Lucy suddenly fell to the ground in a quick second.

"Wh-what the-" Lucy said, but was cut off when the same arm that was holding her by the neck fell down in front of her on the ground.

"Gah! What the hell!?" the Hollow cried.

"Looks like me butting couldn't be helped, huh?" a voice said.

Lucy looked in the direction of where the voice came from, and she was also looking at the same person who cut the Hollow's arm off. It was teenage boy who almost looked her age that had bright orange hair and carried a slightly massive and weird looking sword while wearing a black kimono outfit.

"W-wait, you can see this thing too?" Lucy said out loud, looking at the guy with wide eyes. The said guy looked directly at Lucy and, and having what appeared to shock on his face, he actually smirked at her.

"I get it. So you are the reason why so many Hollows show up." the man said. Lucy continued to just stare at him, completely confused at what's going on.

"What is a Soul Reaper doing way out here?!" the Hollow hissed. Lucy took note of what the Hollow just said and put her gaze back onto the guy still standing a few feet away from her.

"Soul Reaper?" Lucy muttered.

After just saying that, in one move, the guy suddenly appeared between her and Hollow. And faster than she could see, he swung his sword and the cut the Hollows mask clear in half, causing it to vanish into nothing. Lucy just sat there dumbstruck at what just happened.

 _"Wh-what just happened here? All I could was run from those things, and yet, this guy, in one move..."_ Lucy thought but trailed off. The guy turned around and looked down at her.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. Lucy hesitated for a few second, but when she was about to reply, she was interrupted.

"Ichigo, just what are you doing? You were supposed to wait for us if you found the source first." another voice called out. Lucy looked around, but couldn't see anyone else but the guy with orange hair still standing right in front of her.

"What was I supposed to do? This girl was gonna get herself killed." he called out.

That's when two more figures appeared behind him and they became visible to Lucy. It was another man the same height as the first one who had red hair and weird markings on his forehead and the other was a girl smaller than both of them who had short black hair. They both wore the same outfit as the first guy and they both carried weapons, but theirs' looked normal compared to his.

"Well, too late to worry about it now." said the red haired guy. All three of them put their attention back Lucy, who still had not moved from off of the ground. The girl with black hair walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Don't worry. You're safe now. My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." she said.

"I'm Renji Abarai." the red haired guys said.

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." said the orange haired guy. Rukia then helped Lucy get back onto her feet.

"...My name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. Ichigo, thank you for saving me." Lucy said.

"Sure. It was nothing." Ichigo said.

"So, just who are you people?" Lucy asked.

"We're Soul Reapers from the Soul Society." Rukia said.

"Soul Reapers, Soul Society?" Lucy asked.

"It'll all be explained later when you come with us." said Renji.

"What!?" exclaimed Lucy.

"We didn't just come here because of the Hollows. A high amount of spiritual energy was sensed here just recently. And since the Hollows were after you, you must be the source of it." explained Rukia.

"Hold on a sec! Just because I can see those things, doesn't mean I'm special or anything. I'm not even strong enough to defend myself from those things." said Lucy, muttering the last part.

"That part is something we'll worry about later. For now, we just need to bring you back to someone we know." said Renji.

"But...my friends..." muttered Lucy.

"If you mean those guys back there, they didn't seem like your friends." Ichigo said. Lucy's eyes widened after hearing that.

"You mean...you were..." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I saw the whole thing since the doors were wide open and I had stay near the source of spirit energy. I'm pretty sure you'll be fine going missing for just awhile." Ichigo said. Lucy couldn't say anything to that, so she just lowered her head and stared at the ground for a few seconds before speaking.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Lucy said.

"Good. We'll leave right away. Ichigo, you carry her." Rukia said.

"Ah man. Fine." Ichigo moaned.

Lucy got onto his back so he could carry her to wherever they were going. The three Soul Reapers all took off by jumping from roof to roof until they left Magnolia. Before Lucy could even acted impressed by being carried by someone who could jump that far, she looked behind them and took one last look at the tall structure that was her guild in the distance. Small teardrops appeared on the corners of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **(A/N: Just as a heads up, I've only gotten into Bleach recently, so sorry if I mess up the characters and just tell me if I do)**

 **Rukia's P.O.V.**

After traveling for what seemed like forever, Ichigo, Renji, Lucy, and I had finally reached Ichigo's hometown, Karakura Town. Lucy had fallen asleep about halfway through the trip on Ichigo's back. We all landed in front of a little shop that Ichigo and I knew too well.

"Finally, we made it." Renji said. He walked over to the still sleeping blonde and tapped her head with the hilt of his sword. That caused her to slowly start to wake up.

"Hey Blondie, we're here." Renji said. Lucy lightly opened her eyes and slowly got off of Ichigo's back.

"Don't call me Blondie." Lucy muttered as she stood up and woke up completely. While that was going, I went up to the small building and opened the sliding door.

"Bring her in here you guys." I said. Renji and Ichigo did as she said and brought Lucy in.

"Kisuke! You here?!" Rukia called out.

"Who's Kisuke?" Lucy asked Ichigo.

"You'll find out." said Ichigo. I looked back Lucy slightly pouted from the poor answer she got.

"Hey Rukia!" a young rough voice called out to me. I looked to my left and saw Jinta and Ururu

"Jinta. Ururu. Is Kisuke here?" I asked.

"Yes. He's just in the back with Tessai. I'm sure he'll be out in a minute." Ururu answered. I nodded at the two kids and turned back towards Lucy and the others.

Alright. He'll be here soon." I said to Lucy specifically. She looked confused, but she still nodded her head.

"Ah, Rukia." a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Kisuke in the door way.

"Kisuke. It's about-" I started to say, but off when Lucy gave a small shout and pointed a shaky finger at Kisuke.

"I-i-it's you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You mean you've met Kisuke before?" Ichigo said.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it! It's the same guy who put out that request!

"You mean you've met Kisuke before?" Ichigo asked me. I didn't answer him. One, because I really couldn't because I didn't even know this guy's name before now! And, two, something also just wouldn't let me speak.

"Ah. I see you've brought Miss Heartfillia." the man called Kisuke said to me.

When I heard him say that, the shock and surprise inside of me faded and was replaced by a new emotion that I couldn't help but feel. Rage and anger. I suddenly lunged at him and tackled him to the ground, getting on top of him and putting my hands around his throat.

"Lucy!" Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji shouted. I didn't listen to them because I was already to angry to care about anything else.

"Well, well. You seem to be in good health." Kisuke said with a smile.

My anger became even greater since I couldn't help what I was thinking. If he had warned me and the others about the things we were after during our job, none of this would've happened to me. I wouldn't have lost all of my friends and I still would've been at my home! I also wouldn't have almost been killed so many times! None of this would be happening if he hadn't posted that job all together!

"You...It's your fault...All your fault." I practically growled.

Kisuke just looked at me emotionlessly as I spoke. He wasn't saying anything. Why isn't he said anything!? I was actually getting ready to punch him in the face when I suddenly felt myself pulled back onto my feet and being held in full nelson.

"Lucy, that's enough!" Ichigo said behind.

Judging by how close his voice was, I guessed he was the one holding me back. I struggled at first to get away, but I then I stopped, seeing he was stronger than me. I looked up at Kisuke, unknowingly looking at him with hatred in my eyes, while Rukia and Renji helped Kisuke onto his feet. It was then another big man with glasses came out from inside the building.

"So, judging by that reaction, I'm guessing you guys never explained the situation to her." said Kisuke.

"No. We're sorry, we forgot and we also didn't know she'd react like that." said Rukia. After hearing the two of them, I started to calm down and was actually curious about what they talking about.

"Explain what to me?" I asked. That caught their attention.

"Come on Ichigo, let her go already." said Renji. Ichigo did what Renji said and let me go.

"Alright, now that we're all relaxed we can get to the point." Kisuke said. He walked over to me and I partially had to force myself to stay in place.

"Well, Miss Heartfillia, first of all, I did purposely put out that job. But, as you probably figured out, that was just a fake job." Kisuke explained. I began to grit my teeth and tighten my fists.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because we needed to see if you were the real person we were looking for." the man with classes said.

"The real person?" I said. After saying that, Kisuke stepped back and lifted up the end of his cane so it was right in front of my forehead. I was able to see a skull mark that was surrounded by blue flames.

"It'll be easier to explain after we show you." said Kisuke. Before I could say anything, I felt him push the cane against my forehead. I felt get pushed back, but something else felt different. I then fell back and landed on my back.

"What the heck was that for?!" I exclaimed as I got back up.

But, after I did, I immediately saw what was wrong. When I looked down, I saw a chain connected to the center of my chest that was long enough to fall to the ground and keep going. My face paled when I saw what it was connected to. It was me. Or, what appeared to be my body.

"Wh-what did you just..." I muttered.

"Don't be surprised. The reason you're able to see the Hollows and Soul Reapers is because this same thing happened to you." Kisuke said.

"B-before?" I stuttered. I hit only a second later. That dream I had, it wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory before I passed out.

"You really don't know do you?" the man that Ichigo told was Tessai said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Lucy, you have a high amount of spiritual energy that has been sealed for many years. That's why I sent out that fake job, to have you get your power released since we are in need of it." Ruki explained.

"...Even if I do, how do you know?" I said.

"Ah, now we get to the real explanation." Kisuke said, tilting his hat downward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Lucy, now appearing to be in spirit form, stood in front of Kisuke and was surrounded by everyone else present. She continuously looked down at the chain and her lifeless body that was connected to the other end of it.

"Now, first of all, like we said, the three who brought you here are Soul Reapers. And just like you, they have high spiritual energy inside of them. You have also had a lot of spiritual energy inside of you for as long as you've been alive, but you've never been able to unlock it." said Kisuke.

"But, how would I?" asked Lucy.

"Looks like she really doesn't know." sighed Renji.

"About what?" said Lucy.

"I take it you remember your mother, Layla?" said Tessai. Lucy's eyes widen when she heard her mother's name.

"I...I remember her well. And by, remember...I guess you guys know..." muttered Lucy, slowly beginning to look downwards.

"That she passed on. Yes, we all figured it out." Ururu said.

"It would be pretty obvious when someone like her kicked the bucket." Jinta added. Lucy looked down even more, but she then replayed what Jinta just said in her head and snapped her head back up.

"What do you mean someone like her?" Lucy asked.

"Time for the big reveal. Miss Heartfillia...your mother was a Soul Reaper." Kisuke said. Lucy's breath was caught and she almost tripped over her own feet.

"Sh-she was a S-Soul Reaper?" Lucy stuttered.

"To be more specifically, her name was Layla Jundo. She was one of the best Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. And her Zanpakuto was absolutely one of a kind. She was the third seat of the 6th squad out of 13 Court Guard Squads, even though she seemed to have had the skills of Lieutenant or even a Captain." Kisuke explained. **(Jundo-Purity)**

"But, one day, she just suddenly left. She resigned her position years ago and never came back." Rukia said.

"Then...my mom and dad..." Lucy said quietly.

"He was either the reason she left or she met him when she left." Kisuke said. Lucy stayed silent for a few moments while starting to look down at the ground again.

"Anyway, it seemed that the Hollows continued to come after her after she left, meaning her family would also be in danger. As you know, Layla protected her family to the very end." Kisuke said.

"...She died from a sickness. I know that." Lucy said, just slightly looking up.

"Actually, that's not quite what happened." Ichigo said behind her. She snapped her head completely back up and looked over her shoulder at Ichigo.

"That's one more thing you should know. She didn't die from any random sickness...she was eaten by a Hollow." Kisuke said, sounding serious in the last part.

Even if she wasn't in her body, Lucy's whole face pale instantly and this time she did fall onto her knees on the ground. Many thoughts rushed into her head. Hollows, her mom, how she died, and what they were telling her about her mother's past. Her entire body was trembling and small tears appeared on the corner of her wide opened eyes as she stared up at Kisuke.

"She...she died...because of...a Hollow..." Lucy choked.

"And it's even worse. Because, either after this Hollow took your mother or long after it did, that very same Hollow gained enough power and became an Arrancar." Kisuke said. That caught Lucy's attention, even if she was still in shock and despair.

"An Arrancar?" Lucy quietly asked.

"A Hollow that was intelligent and powerful enough to actually take off their masks and gain Soul Reaper powers. Some can even be too much for the strongest Soul Reapers." said Renji.

"But...what does that have to do with me?" asked Lucy.

"That's just it. That Arrancar is now starting something big and very evil that threatens the world of the living. Maybe the Soul Society as well. And now, you're the only one who can stop it." explained Kisuke.

* * *

 ***Fairy Tail***

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

Damn. My head is killing me. What happened? The others and I were just in the guild when...Lucy! What did she do!? What happened to her!? I quickly got up off of the floor and looked around to see everyone else starting to get up as well.

"Guys, you alright?" I asked out loud.

"Yes. But, what happened?" Erza said. I didn't answer since I also didn't know, but I did notice something that was different. There was a massive hole in the floor that almost looked like a foot-print.

"What could've made that?" Wendy said, holding Charla in her arms.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was Lucy shouting something at us." Levy said.

"Then you think she may have done this to us?" Lisanna suggested.

"Then we have to go after her!" I shouted. I was slightly worried, but I'm sure that I'm not the only one angry that she just ran away.

"That actually wouldn't be wise." a random voice said. We all looked around and saw no one. But, we saw no one. Soon, a random black cat with yellow eyes jumped down from railing of the second floor.

"Where'd the cat come from?" Happy said.

"That's not your main concern." the cat said. We all slightly jumped from that, but we all weren't that surprised.

"Another exceed?" Gray said.

"No. My name is Yoruichi. Also, Lucy Heartfillia is none of your concern for the time being." Yoruichi said.

"What do you mean?" Gramps asked.

"I mean, Lucy's power is now needed to protect the whole world of the living." answered Yoruichi.

"Protect the world of the living?" Mira said.

"Yes. Lucy's sealed power has been awaken for at least a month now and, now that her sight of spirits has become clear, she was taken somewhere where she can be trained properly." said Yoruichi. I looked around and saw that I wasn't the only one confused, but something also that the cat said caught my attention. And made my stomach almost churn.

"What do you mean...sight of spirit?" I muttered just loud enough for Yoruichi to hear.

"I mean she's able to see things regular people like you cannot. And lately, it has only been the things trying to kill her, Hollows." said Yoruichi.

I could immediately feel my blood run cold. I hesitantly looked around and I could easily see the color drain out of the others as well. We all realized what we had done, that we were all guilty of hurting one of our family, and that we were all ignoring her when she needed us the most.

"...What have we done..." I just barely whispered.

"We...we hurt her..." said Erza.

"I see you all need time to process what I've told you. That's just fine, because I must be on my way anyway." said Yoruichi as he was about to walk out through the guild doors.

"Wait! Where is she!?" exclaimed Wendy. Yoruichi stopped and turned back towards Wendy.

"Sorry, but it's important that she be left alone by all distractions. And I'm sure that includes former and treacherous friends." answered Yoruichi.

We all reacted to that and I was about to say something, but then Yoruichi suddenly vanished. We all looked around, but we didn't see the cat anywhere. We have gave up on looking for the cat and just focused on what he said. Did...did we really betray Lucy?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I could only stand there after hearing Kisuke explain everything that was going on to me. So my mom was one of these Soul Reapers, she died fighting a Hollow, I'm supposed have some sealed power, and...I have to save the world of the living?

"Ok...even if I believe you about this sealed power, how can I save the world of the living and this Soul Society place? I can't even handle one of the weakest Hollows." I muttered.

"We're going to deal with that soon enough. Now, we first need you to return to your body." said Kisuke.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Just walk into your body. Your spirit will naturally enter it." explained Rukia, making my limp body sit up.

I was a little nervous at first, but I followed their advise, none the less. I walked towards my body and, after a quick moment of darkness, I opened my eyes to see myself sitting on the ground and that the chain was gone. I quickly got up and looked down at my body.

"That may take some getting use to." I mumbled.

"Now, before anything else, we need to give you your Zanpakuto. Or, to be more specific, your mother's." said Kisuke. He gestured for Tessai to go after that. Probably meaning he's gonna bring it to me.

"My mom's...what?" I said.

"Her Zanpakuto. It's a Soul Reaper's weapon that is actually a living thing itself." Renji explained.

A weapon being a living thing? Sounds pretty familiar. Maybe that's why she chose Celestial Spirit magic when she was with my dad and me. It may have slightly reminded her of the old times. Just then, Tessai brought out something that was wrapped up in an old brown cloth. He walked over and gave it to Kisuke.

"Wait, how did you guys get it any way?" I asked, the question finally popping into my head.

"Let's just say an old friend of mine made a quick delivery." said Kisuke.

I didn't understand what he meant, but I decided to let it go. He then walked over to me and gave me the long wrapped up item. I got this strange feeling from it from just holding it. I slowly began unwrapping it and I soon realized what it was. It was a sword. The sheath was pure white with golden markings. The hilt was wrapped in whit cloth that had an extra piece dangling in the wind and guard looked almost complete silver.

"This Zanpakuto is named Hikari-kage. It can only be unsheathed by the rightful owner, which was Layla. But now, you may be the only one who can unsheathe and use it." said Kisuke.  
 **(Hikari-kage=Light's shadow)**

"May be?" I asked nervously.

He just smiled at me and I gave him a small glare. I took a deep breath and tightly griped the sheath of the sword. I pulled on it just slightly and, after seeing a bright flash of light, I was suddenly standing in the middle of a void that was white on one side and black on the other while I still had my mom's sword's hilt in hand. I looked around and no one was there.

"Ichigo!? Rukia!?" I called out. No answer.

"So, you are Layla's daughter?" a random voice said, deep and cold.

I looked to the right, the black side, and saw a guy, wearing all black clothing, a black tank-top, black baggy jeans, and black flats. Except for white bandages warped around his fingers to his elbows and a long white scarf that covered his mouth. His hair was obviously black, but it was the same style as Jellal's.

"Haha! You sound disappointed, Kage." another voice said, more cheerful.

I looked to the other way, the white side, and saw another guy. He looked just like the first one, except what was black for the one he called kage was white and the stuff that was white for Kage was black. They looked just like twins and their clothes' colors were opposites. And the one thing I just noticed about both of them, they are both standing sideways. Their feet were literally one the wall, so I was the only one standing upright.

"It's not disappointment, Hikari. I'm just stating it." Kage said.

"Um, where am I?" I hesitantly asked.

"If we're being precise, this is your mind, the world that is within it." the man Kage called Hikari said.

"And this is the place where we'll see if you are able to use us." Kage said.

"Use you? Wait a minute. Hikari? Kage? You mean you guys are..." I began to say.

"At least she's smart. That's right. We are your Zanpakuto." Hikari said. My eyes widened after hearing this.

"And now that Layla is gone, we expect you to take her place." Kage said. My eyes remained wide for a few moments, but then I looked down at my feet soon enough.

"It sounds like you guys expect something from, but I'm not like my mom. She was this great and powerful Soul Reaper and mage. I'm not like her. I can't take a simple monster or Hollow!" I said, shouting the last part.

I could feel them staring at me, but I knew what I said was true and right. I wasn't like my mom. I slowly looked up, and I was surprised to see them both now only one foot away from, even if they were still standing on the walls.

"Well, that's obvious. No one could ever be like her." said Hikari, while, I think, he was smiling.

"We'll expect from you what you're capable of. But, that's another reason why we're here with you now." said Kage. I looked at him with interest now in my eyes.

"If we are all able to fight together, that'll make us all stronger." said Hikari.

"All of us? Stronger?" I said quietly. I don't know why, but I felt happy hearing that.

"Yes. And, since we know that something big and evil is coming, we need to know that you're willing to fight. For others and yourself." said Kage.

Willing to fight? How am I supposed to answer that?...Well, it seems like everyone is now expecting me to do something that involves many others. And if it causes them to feel helpless like I did, then I want to help. I guess that means...I am willing to fight. For others and myself.

"So? Are you willing?" Hikari and Kage said to me at the same time. I looked at them, and after taking a deep breath, I looked both of them square in the eye, determination now coursing through me.

"Yes. I'm willing." I answered. Then, another bright flash of light appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

The bright quickly vanished. I soon opened my again to see Ichigo and everyone else staring at me with shock in their eyes.

"Wh-what?" I asked, starting to feel uneasy.

I looked down and quickly understood why they were all staring. In my left hand was the removed sheathe of Hikari-Kage, and in my right, my new weapon, Hikari-Kage. It was at least one size bigger than a regular katana. Also, cloth wrapped around the hilt was now white and black, the hilt was black, and there was now gold lining on the edges of the blade.

"Wow. I can already feel power coming from it." I said, dumbstruck.

I gently and carefully swung it around at least two times and discovered it was very light weighted. After doing that for a few more times, I put it back in it's sheathe that seemed to have become as big as the blade somehow. The extra cloth hanging from the hilt made it easy to tie to the belt that I still wore.

"That's an impressive Zanpakuto. It's said that the size of the blade represent the user's spirit energy." Renji said.

"Really? But, my seems slightly bigger than Rukia's and Renji's." I said, slightly full of doubt.

"Tells a lot, huh?" Ichigo snickered. That resulted in him getting elbowed by Rukia and punched by Renji. I laughed nervously, noting not to get either of them upset.

"Alright. Now we can really start your training. Unlike Ichigo, we'll start with the simple stuff first." Kisuke said. By the way he was smiling, I started feeling uneasy about anything he called 'easy'.

"Um, and by that, you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry. He just means that Ichigo, Renji, and I are gonna help with your training." Rukia said, placing a hand my shoulder. After hearing that, a great weight was taken off my shoulders.

 _"Thank goodness."_ I thought, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"So, who gonna help me with what?" I asked.

"I'll help teach you about Soul Reapers and the Soul Society, Renji tell all about Zanpakutos, and finally, Ichigo will teach how to properly use you powers and weapon." Rukia explained.

"Oh...Wait a second, by teach me how to properly use them, does that mean..." I said, slightly nervous to hear the end of it.

"You'll be sparring with Ichigo." said Rukia. When I heard that, the uneasy feeling I had returned.

"What!? You expect me to fight him!?" I slightly shouted.

"Don't worry about that. We'll be having someone more professional and experienced watch over your training with Ichigo." said Tessai. I looked back him to be able to talk to him properly.

"Who?" I asked.

"That would be me." a random voice said. It sounded like a guy's voice. I looked around, but I only saw a cat sitting on the roof of Kisuke's building that we had just recently stepped out of.

"Ah, Yoruichi. Excellent timing." said Kisuke. I looked at him oddly, but not all that surprised that a cat would say that. Still, people hear have Exceeds? The cat they called Yoruichi jumped and landed in front of me.

"Wait a minute. Are you the experienced person they were talking about?" I said, pointing a finger at the small black cat.

"Is there something wrong with it?" asked Yoruichi.

"Well, it's just, your aren't what I was expecting." I said.

"Don't worry. She's just not in her original form." Jinta said.

"Um, she?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yeah. Her voice is always different in this form." Ururu said.

"And while she is getting prepared, Miss Heartfillia, please follow me and everyone else to your training grounds." Kisuke said.

I looked at him oddly, but I still followed Kisuke, Ichigo, and others. And apparently, it was right under the building! An entire space that looked just like outside in the daytime. Kisuke acted surprised, but I didn't buy it for a second.

"Ok. First off, Rukia will begin teaching you of the Soul Society and Soul Reapers." Kisuke said. I nodded at him and sat down on a random rock after Rukia did the same.

"Alright. You see, the Soul Society is a place that most people call 'the afterlife'. There, souls that have passed on from the world of the living and usually start living in sections of the Soul Society called Rukongai. The people there don't suffer from hunger unless they are special cases that have higher than normal spiritual pressure. Usually, that means they become Soul Reapers. Now, Soul Reapers are guardian souls who purify Hollows who do evil in the world of the living and ensure the safe crossing of souls. The most talented of us join the 13 Royal Guard Squads." Rukia explained.

"When we are in the world of the living, Soul Reapers occasionally use gigais, artificial human bodies, to stay in the that world for a long period of time. It also allows even people who don't have any spiritual energy to see, hear, and come in contact with us." Rukia added.

I was kind of understanding most of what she was explaining to me about all the subjects, but she was using such childish and weird drawings of what looked like rabbits that I had somewhat of a hard time getting a good visual of what Rukia was saying.

"Are you following along so far?" Rukia asked me. I quickly strained my back and put more attention back on her.

"Oh, yes, of course." I said, slightly laughing nervously.

"Looks your drawings got her confused." Ichigo said. Rukia threw the notebook she was using to draw in at Ichigo. Like I said earlier, do not get her upset.

"Alright, alright. Thank you Rukia. Now it'll be Renji's turn." Kisuke said.

I looked over at Renji, who was sitting down beside Ichigo, begin to get up and walk towards me as Rukia walked back in the direction Renji was walking away from. I wonder how he'll explain it to me? Just please don't be letting him use pictures done by Rukia.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Renji's P.O.V.**

"Alright Lucy. For starters, your Zanpakuto isn't just a weapon. It's a living spirit." I said, starting to explain to Lucy.

"Yeah. I kinda felt that it was." Lucy said, while looking down at her sword.

"Well, since you already know it's name, you now have to learn how to use your own and its' spiritual energy to transform it into its' next form, Shikai." I said.

"Shikai?" Lucy asked.

"The next form of a Zanpakuto. Like this for example." I said, getting up creating some distance between us. I drew my sword and, after moment of silence, I called out its' name.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" I called out. My sword then transformed into its' Shiki. I looked over to Lucy, who was staring at me with wide eyes and her mouth slightly hung open.

"Wow! That's so cool! Your Zanpakuto became so much bigger! You must be really strong!" Lucy exclaimed, stars in her eyes. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"It's nothing for a Lieutenant like me." I said.

"You're a Lieutenant!? That means you're as strong as my mom was!" Lucy said.

"Actually, he is weaker that Layla was." Jinta piped up. I could feel a vain appear on my forehead. I could hear Ichigo and Rukia laugh.

"Really? Wow, my mom sounds so much cooler now!" Lucy said. I began gritting my teeth out of annoyance.

"Anyway, now that you have one, you must learn its' name and how to call it." I said.

"Ok, well, I remember Kisuke told me its' name was...was..." Lucy trailed off.

"You must've not been able to hear it. That means you haven't learnt your Zanpakuto's name yet." I said.

"And what happens when I learn it?" Lucy asked.

"You will be able to transform it into its' Shikai state. There are two stages of a Zanpakuto, Shikai and Bankai." I explained.

"And which one is yours'?" Lucy asked. I held up my Zanpakuto, still in its' Shikai state.

"This is my Shikai. Usually, only Captain's can gain Bankai since it is the highest level of a Zanpakuto and for a Soul Reaper to obtain. Only a hadful of Soul Reapers have been able to obtain Bankai." I said.

"Wow! Who are they? They must be really strong." Lucy said.

"Actually, it's all the Captains off the 13 Court Guard Squads, except for, the third and fifth seat of Squad 11, myself, and Ichigo." I said, gesturing to Ichigo when I said his name.

"All of the Captains? They're all that strong?" said Lucy with wide eyes.

"All Captains have to gain Bankai before they can become Captains, except for one." I said, reminding her about the last part.

"Which one?" asked Lucy.

"Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki. He became a Captain by defeating the former Captain in front of over 200 other Squad members." I explained. I could see the shock of her face after what I said.

"Anyway, it'll take some training before you can master Shikai, and even more before you can master Bankai." I explained to her.

"Well, it sounds like I'll have to try real hard." said Lucy while laughing nervously. I was about to continue talking and show her my Bankai, but Kisuke stopped me before I could.

"Alright Renji, I think that'll be all for now." Kisuke said. He walked over to us and I could tell by the look in his eye, he had something planned. So, I walked back over and stood by Rukia and Ichigo, waiting to see what Kisuke was going to do.

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Kisuke stood in front of Lucy, who still sat in the rock.

"Well Lucy, you seem to understand most of the concept of Soul Reapers and the Soul Society." Kisuke said.

"Yeah, but I still don't see what I could-" Lucy began, but was cut off.

What stopped her was Kisuke suddenly pushing the end of his cane against her forehead. She rolled off of the rock and back a few feet away from Kisuke. When she stopped rolling, a vain appeared on her forehead and she shot back onto her feet.

"You could've given me some warning!" Lucy exclaimed. But, she stopped talking when she realized what happened. She looked down and saw the chain attached to her chest again and connecting her to her limp body that laid lifelessly over the rock. Also, she somehow noticed that her Zanpakuto had vanished as well.

"Hey, why'd you push me out of my body?" Lucy asked.

"As you can see, your soul is just like any other regular human's when its' pushed out of their body. So, we have to train you to be able to gain Soul Reaper powers. After that, you will be able to start your traing with Ichigo and Yoruichi." Kisuke explained while having Tessai move Lucy's body into an upright sitting position.

Lucy understood that, but she looked over at Ichigo and the others, and she saw Ichigo's whole face pale after Kisuke had said what he had been planning. That and the look on Ichigo's face also made Lucy start to feel uneasy about being trained.

"Um, just how are you going to train me?" Lucy hesitantly asked.

"I will train you just like I trained Ichigo. With a three lesson training session. We will begin lesson 1 now." Kisuke said, stepping aside revealing Ururu now wearing boxing gloves.

"The first lesson is me fighting a little girl?" Lucy questioned.

"That's right. There was a condition I had made Ichigo do, but I won't have you do it." Kisuke said. On the side lines, Ichigo had a small vain appear on his fore from the memory of his training.

"Why would I fight a little girl?!" Lucy slightly shouted.

Before she could say anything else, she turned to face Ururu, but she was instead met with a fist near her face. She was just barely able to side step out of the way. Ururu ended up slamming her fist into the ground, creating a massive crater. Lucy's eyes were then widened with shock and terror.

"That was the same reaction I had." Ichigo mumbled, his eye slightly twitching from the memory.

"I wonder if she'll do better or worse than you did." Rukia said.

"We'll just have to see." Renji said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

This training is not helping me! All I can do is run from her, so how is this helping!?

"Kisuke! When I get my hands on you I swear!" I shouted just before jumping out of the way of another punch from Ururu. I quickly got back onto my feet.

"All you have to do attack her. Then you're lesson will be complete." Kisuke called out to me.

I looked at him like he was insane, but something inside me was actually used to that feeling. Well, just like anything else, me running won't save me forever. So, I skidded to a stop and turned around. I saw Ururu about to punch me again, but I didn't move this time. I saw the punch about to directly hit my face, but I somehow made her miss by just craning my neck to the right, only gaining a scratch on my left cheek.

"Uh oh. I missed." Ururu said. I took that chance and sent the strongest punch I could throw into her face. It connected and she bounced off the ground once before she just laid there face down for a few seconds.

"I-is she ok?" I muttered. She was just a little girl, even if she was able to throw freakishly strong punches. She slowly began to get up, I sighed in relief. When she stood up, I noticed she had bloody nose.

"Oh man. Are you ok?" I asked, taking a step towards her.

But, her eyes suddenly shrunk and I stopped moving. Ururu suddenly lunged at me, looking like she had gone berserk. I put my arms in front of me to try and protect myself, but the hit never came. I looked up and saw Tessai holding the little by the collar, dangling her in the air.

"Alright. That completes Lesson 1." Kisuke said as he walked over to me.

"What? But, I didn't beat her." I said.

"I did say you just had to attack her. And besides, this was just to see your soul was capable of having Soul Reaper powers." Kisuke said. My mouth hung open and my eyes were wide open.

"Just how did this prove anything?" I asked. That's when I noticed Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji standing next to Kisuke and Tessai.

"It proves it because the first punch Ururu threw was supposed to kill you if you were average." Ichigo flat out said. My jaw hit the ground after hearing that. I'm guessing since he said that so calmly, he was the one who was also trained by Kisuke.

"Anyway, now we can go to Lesson 2." said Kisuke.

"And just how will we be doing that?" I asked.

Kisuke just smirked at me and said something to Tessai. Tessai set down Ururu and walked off somewhere. A minute later, we all saw Tessai coming back, but this time he was holding my body. He set it down on the ground only a few feet away from me.

 _"Why did they-"_ I thought, but I lost my train of thought after what happened next. Before I knew it, Tessai got an axe from who knows and swung it down on the chain that connected me to my body. When it was cut, something inside suddenly became weak.

"Wh-why did you..." I trailed off.

"This is how we begin Lesson 2." Kisuke said.

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V.**

After Lucy's chain was cut, just like for Ichigo, Tessai now sat on top of her.

"What the hell is this for!? God, I feel like I'm dying." Lucy said, groaning the last part.

"That's actually because you are." Kisuke said to me. Lucy looked up at him with shock and fear in her eyes.

"You see, now that your Chain of Fate is cut, you can no longer return to your body. And you won't be able to unless you become a Soul Reaper." Kisuke explained.

"Wh-what!?" Lucy said, almost out of breath. Before anything else could be said, a massive hole in the ground opened and Lucy and Tessai both fell in. Ichigo, Kisuke, and the rest all heard Lucy scream all the way down. since they all stood around the deep hole.

"I remember when that happened to me." Ichigo said out loud, looking slightly sick at the thought.

"Once again Ururu, you did a fine job digging a deep hole." Kisuke said to the little girl now holding a shovel. Soon, Lucy landed face first on the ground. She got onto her knees and rubbed her head while looking up to the top of the hole.

 _"I swear, Kisuke is a mad man!"_ Lucy thought.

Lucy was about to use her hands to help her get back up onto her feet, but that's when she suddenly felt her arms bound behind her. Lucy let out a small gasp and looked over her shoulder to see what was holding her arms together, but revealing her hands.

"What the?!" Lucy exclaimed. She looked over to her right and saw Tessai sitting there against the side of the wall.

 **"BAKUDO 99, PART 1: RESTRAINT."** Tessai said, holding his hands together. Lucy looked at him like he was crazy, but she was also able to tell that he was the 0ne keeping her arms bound.

"Hey!" Kisuke called down the hole. Lucy looked up at him after hearing his voice.

"Lucy, start climbing up the shaft." Kisuke said.

"And just how am I supposed to do that with my arms held down like this!?" Lucy shouted at him.

"That's something for you to figure out. But just as a heads up, you only have 72 hours." Kisuke said.

"Huh!? Why!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Because that's how long it'll take for your Chain of Fate to be completely corroded." said Kisuke.

"Corroded?" mumbled Lucy.

She looked down at the cut chain attached to her chest and, before she knew it, small mouths appeared and started eating away at her chain. Lucy's eyes widen and she let out a quick scream. Ichigo and Rukia were the main people who looked worried.

"This lesson is called the Shattered Shaft. You don't make it out in time, your soul will become a Hollow and we will have no choice but to kill you." said Kisuke.

From the bottom of the shaft, Lucy looked up at him with a small amount of anger, but mostly fear. Meanwhile, Ichigo looked down at the bottom of the hole with more worry in his eyes than before and more than anyone else since he went through the same thing.

"Don't worry Ichigo. If she's anything like her mother, she'll be fine." said Rukia, placing a hand on Ichigo's back.

"You must've not heard her. She's not her mom." said Ichigo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **No one's P.O.V.**

It has been at least a few hours since Lucy began trying to get out of the shaft. She tried running up the sides of, but she either fell off or her feet slipped. But most of the time, while her chain was being eaten away at, she couldn't move.

"D-dang it!" Lucy groaned, lying on her side with her face against the ground. She sat up on her knees and began breathing heavily.

"Well, looks like I can move easier when my chain isn't being shortened." Lucy mumbled, looking down at her now shorter chain.

"Hey Lucy!" Kisuke called down to her. She looked up to see him, Jinta, and Ururu looking down the hole.

"What is it?" Lucy called back.

"It's been a few hours now. Are you hungry yet?" Kisuke asked her.

"Actually no. And can I even get hungry when I'm a spirit?" Lucy said, now curious.

"You actually better hope you don't." Jinta said.

"Huh? Why?" Lucy said.

"Because if you get hungry, that means you are close to becoming a Hollow." Kisuke said. Lucy's eyes suddenly shrunk.

 _"At least I know what to watch out for!"_ Lucy mentally screamed.

"But, it is perfectly fine if you get thirsty though." Ururu said. Lucy silently looked at her with her eye twitching.

"I'm fine, thanks." Lucy said in a slightly annoyed.

After that, Lucy went back to trying to climb out of the hole. It wasn't long before even more hours passed and Lucy was still at the bottom of the hole. She jast sat there on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She was making more progress, but her time was running out.

"Wow. She's doing very well." Kisuke said, watching at the top of the hole. He looked over to the right and saw Ichigo sitting up against a rock with his eyes shut.

"What's the matter Ichigo? Don't you want to see your training method done first hand?" Kisuke asked. Ichigo looked at Kisuke with a slightly annoyed expression.

"No thanks." Ichigo answered.

"You're not actually worried about her, are you?" Rukia said with a small smirk as she stood beside Kisuke. Ichigo's eyes slightly widened as he looked down at the ground and, if anyone noticed, he gained a small blush on his cheeks.

"Well, yeah, I mean, she's just a girl. I even had trouble with Kisuke's training, that's all." Ichigo said, looking in the opposite direction of the others.

"Haha! Sounds like someone's in denial." Renji said in a mocking tone as he stood beside Rukia.

"Shut up, will ya!?" Ichigo shouted, snapping his head in their direction.

Meanwhile, Lucy just fell back to the ground after attempting to climb the wall. If it hadn't been for her long sleeves and pants, anyone could all of the bruises she now has. Lucy slowly began to get back onto her knees to try and rest.

"Crap! How long will this take!?" Lucy groaned loudly. After letting out a loud sigh, she looked up at the large hole she was sent down.

 _"I wonder if they're really gonna kill me if I don't make it."_ Lucy thought.

Lucy had this look of worry and anxiousness in her eyes as she did think that. Just then, she finally noticed a ladder that had been directly in front of her. It was also just when Ururu had come down to where Lucy was with some food.

"Um, it's been a long time now, so I thought you'd be hungry." Ururu said timidly, placing a plate of fruit and other food near Lucy.

"Well, thanks, but I'm fine. Besides, I still have time before I become even close to becoming a Hollow." Lucy said, looking down at her Soul Chain.

"Actually, you don't." Ururu mumbled just loud enough for Lucy to hear her. Lucy snapped her head directly at the little girl.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lucy hesitantly asked.

"It may be hard to tell, but at least 72 hours have passed by now. And once the last and fastest corrosion begins, well, you know." answered Ururu, slowly going back up the ladder.

Lucy stared at Ururu's back as she climbed up, but then Lucy put her attention back her short chain. But when she did, it started. The mouths suddenly appeared and began eating away at her at an alarming pace. Lucy then started to panic.

"Hey, wh-what the!? Wh-what's happening!?" Lucy exclaimed frantically.

But, it was already to late for words. Her chain was quickly eaten into nothing, only leaving the place where it should've been. Lucy's eyes suddenly shrunk and she began letting out loud screams as a glowing white substance began to envelop and cover her face. Up above, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji all rushed over to the edge of the hole.

"Oh no!" Rukia said after letting out a small gasp.

"She's becoming a Hollow!" Renji exclaimed.

"Kisuke! can't you do something!?" Ichigo shouted at said person. Kisuke just stood at the hole's edge like he has always been. Also, Ururu had just gotten out of the hole herself.

"Kisuke!?" Rukia called out.

"I could, but we have to let this continue. If we don't she won't become a Soul Reaper." Kisuke explained.

"But that's not exactly gonna happen if she becomes a Hollow!" Renji said.

"This is just how Ichigo became a Soul Reaper. So, maybe this'll be the same way." Jinta pointed out.

"But she's already said she's not like us! What'll happen if this isn't like what happened to me!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well, we'll just have to see now won't we?" Kisuke said with his signature sneaky smirk.

The three Soul Reapers all looked at him with shock, fear, and some anger, but they all put their attention back on the blonde that was still becoming a Hollow. She was still letting out loud screams as a Hollow mask slowly began to form from the white substance.

* * *

 _"Ow. My head...What...what happened? Where am I?"_ Lucy thought. Everything was dark, but when she started to open her eyes, Lucy looked around her. It felt familiar to her, but something was different.

"Well, look who's back." two familiar voices said behind her.


End file.
